


Oracle is in Hawaii! #MaleSwimsuitChallenge

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Groping, Hawaii, Male Swimsuit Challenge, Nipple Play, Oil, Rimming, Small Breasts, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Futaba comes along on the Hawaii class trip at the last minute. She forgot to pack a swimsuit, having not gone outside in years, and Ann and Makoto's are too big for her body. With few options, she borrows a pair of Ren's trunks. Her chest is small, so it shouldn't be a problem, right?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Oracle is in Hawaii! #MaleSwimsuitChallenge

Ren was changing into his swimsuit in the hotel room. He and Ryuji were, for a brief span of time, in the same room with their pants down, dicks out and semi-hard at the thought of what the other Phantom Thief girls would look like in their swimsuits. Ann had the best body, so her swimsuit probably showed off her curves, though Makoto was worth paying attention to as well. The thought of following her swimsuit-clad ass all day at the beach was getting Ryuji more pumped than anything.

“I can’t keep my boner down. Ann is going to look so hot in that swimsuit!” Ryuji said.

As Ren was changing, he heard his phone buzzing on the bedside table. He had a text message from Futaba, who had been convinced to leave her room and come along on the Hawaii trip. Once she found out that the hotel had Wi-Fi, she planned to never leave her room. Ann and Makoto had been talking her into socializing a little more, especially in a place where nobody knew who she was.

“Ren, I need your help! I don’t actually have a swimsuit. Ann and Makoto’s don’t fit, and I have to wear something before I leave my room. If you have a spare pair, please leave them outside my hotel room door.”

He wondered why Futaba was asking that. While Ren had thought ahead and packed a swimsuit, all of his were male trunks. Though Futaba did lack something Ann and Makoto both had. She wasn’t incredibly busty, and her ass, while round, wasn’t too big either. With her flat chest, she could go out in public and act the part of a male student. Some of the boys just might be dim enough to buy it. Ren looked through his suitcase to find his spare pair of black and green swim trunks, and left them outside of Futaba’s hotel room.

After Ann and Makoto headed down to the beach, he waited for Futaba to emerge from behind her hotel door. She was wearing his swim trunks and a pair of sandals, along with her usual glasses. Futaba tried to cover her chest, but she knew that would only give away the illusion she was attempting. She let her hands fall, revealing the very small bulges of her breasts, and her dark pink nipples. Her areolae weren’t large, but her tips were rather pronounced.

“Why did I think about going through with this?” asked Futaba.

“You already have another self online,” said Ren. “This just might work.”

“This only works because my breasts and ass are small,” said Futaba. “Otherwise I might as well be walking around the beach naked.”

“Nobody knows who you are,” said Ren. “Think of that as an advantage in this situation.”

In Japan, nobody knew that she was Alibaba, one of the most prominent Hackers. Even less people knew overseas. However, the profile of Oracle, and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts in general, were well known. No one had seen their faces, and almost nobody was aware of the Palaces. Futaba monitoring things from home was an advantage. Oracle was rarely on the battlefield compared to her teammates.

There were plenty of people walking around without shirts. The beach was a short distance from the hotel, and many of the food stands expected people to walk in with enough clothes to look presentable. As the chilly air of the hotel room air conditioning was replaced by the crisp ocean breeze of the islands, Futaba became aware of just how hard her nipples were. Those pink tips were twitching, excited from being exposed to the world. A few people gave her a curious stare, but when they saw her small frame, shrugged and kept on walking.

“Hey, Ren,” said a classmate who Ren didn’t recognize. “Who’s the new guy?”

“A relative,” said Ren. “This is Fu...taro Sakura.”

“Futaro Sakura, nice to meet you,” said Futaba, trying to pitch down her voice. “This is my first time traveling outside my roo- I mean, outside Japan.”

“If you want to grab a bite, Kawakami’s buying lunch for whatever students show up at the Big Bang Burger,” said the classmate.

The thought of being around that many people, waiting in line to get food, left Futaba nervous. Though she wanted that greasy, fatty food that Big Bang Burger had made famous worldwide, she didn’t want her cover blown. So she opted to go to the beach with Ren instead. Ann and Makoto were already participating in a beach volleyball game, and Ryuji was scouting the beach for girls. Ren and Futaba walked through the streets of Hawaii, greeting passersby until they set foot on the hot sands.

The ocean was just as magnificent as Futaba had heard. The deep blue waves crashing against the white sands, palm trees having their verdant leaves blowing in the ocean breeze. The beach was packed with tourists and lined with skyscrapers, but that didn’t take away from its majesty. The outside world had a lot to offer. Futaba recoiled a bit when her foot touched the hot sands. Ren offered to guide her out onto the beach and show her a good time.

Classmates, locals and tourists alike were setting up towels and umbrellas, all enjoying their time in the sun. Futaba felt the sun’s rays stinging against her nipples. She was pale from not going outside, and had the kind of complexion that would sunburn easily. She picked up a towel from the entrance, and found an empty part of the beach. Futaba lay down, adjusting her glasses to the shady part under the umbrella. As she rested, Ren approached her, popping open the bottle and squirting it onto his hands.

“Don’t want you to catch a sunburn,” he said. “You’re exposing so much.”

“S-start with my back first,” said Futaba.

Futaba lay down, and Ren began rubbing the cold oil over her back. As his hands massaged it into her skin, she began to feel warmer. Her back shined as the oil was absorbed in, Ren stopping his hands just short of her waistline. He knew that Sojiro would really punish him severely if he touched her there. After rubbing her arms and legs down, he asked Futaba to turn around. Hesitantly, Futaba did. She tried to cover up her chest with her hands again, but Ren told her to not do that. He couldn’t apply the oil that way.

He started from her belly button. Feeling his broad hands rubbing across her stomach, Futaba happily sighed. His technique wasn’t too refined, but he was hitting all of her important parts. His hands kept moving upward, and he reached her chest. Ren moved his palms into position, groping Futaba’s breasts and squeezing down. Though not very big, he definitely felt something in his hands when he touched them. Futaba let out a little yelp, before trying to shush herself to not draw attention. 

“You’re touching my boobs!” Futaba said.

“I have to do it if I want to apply the oil,” said Ren. “Be patient.”

Futaba closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Ren had finished applying. He wiped his hands, and Futaba let the oil soak into her body. Remembering their spot along the beach, they went looking for Ann and Makoto. People kept staring at Futaba. She felt their gazes go directly to her nipples. Had any of them figured it out? Each sideways glance at her only made her nipples harder, and she was starting to sweat from being out in the sun for so long.

The beach volleyball game was in full swing. Ann and Makoto were on the same side, playing a doubles match against a duo of local girls. A group of men had gathered to watch the match. With each jump to spike the ball, Ann’s breasts bounced gently inside her bikini. The other half of the men, who were in an informal battle with the first half, couldn’t keep their eyes off Makoto’s shapely ass. After scoring another point, Ann and Makoto took a short break to greet Futaba.

“Whoa, you’re really walking around like that?” asked Ann. “That’s bold of you.”

“I never noticed it, but your nipples are kinda big,” said Makoto. Extending her index finger out, Makoto poked Futaba’s nipple. She let out a cute cry, not moving her hands up once again. Ren tried to brush it off as Futaba stepping on a seashell jutting from the sands.

“There’s nothing wrong with big nipples,” said Futaba.

Ren and Futaba stayed for a few more minutes, watching the game play out. It was close, with Ann and Makoto’s team narrowly taking a victory. As the sun climbed higher into the sky, it was almost time for lunch. Ren offered to take Futaba out to lunch, but not to the Big Bang Burger. She had that ordered all the time at home, and just because they were having fast food while under jet lag, that didn’t make it terribly different from the kind of fast food they could get back in Japan.

At a place that looked so tropical it was as if it had come out of a postcard, Ren and Futaba sat down to have a meal. Futaba ordered some soda, as she often did at home, with a side of chips, while Ren opted for a lemonade. Futaba was lucky that the waiter didn’t question if she should put on a shirt before sitting down. A rotary fan hanging from the ceiling blew cold air directly at Futaba’s nipples, making them even harder than they already were.

The two of them shared garlic shrimp. Ren didn’t care that it made Futaba’s breath smell of garlic, and she almost forgot that she was topless in the middle of a crowded beach stand. In the background chatter, people were discussing the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, including the recent incident with Medjed. Futaba was pleased that her efforts were being recognized, and that she had decided to join the team. She loved the taste of the garlic shrimp, devouring it quickly and asking for a second plate. It was more filling food than she’d had in a long while.

Futaba slurped down the last of her soda, leaving only some half-melted ice cubes in the glass, heavily coated with condensation. Futaba grabbed her stomach. She had been so focused on walking around and not getting caught that she had to go. Ren offered to go with her, and said that she was free to come into the men’s room with him. After making sure the bill was paid, they went inside.

The tile floor was wet with sand and ocean water, lit just enough that people could see what they were doing. Ren approached one of the urinals. There were barriers separating them, so Futaba had extra protection. Ren told her that she was free to use the stalls, but Futaba wanted to make this quick. She had never peed standing up before. There had been a few times when she’d done it into a plastic bottle so she didn’t have to stop gaming, but that was different.

As Ren approached the urinal, Futaba saw him grab the edges of his trunks, pulling down the front just enough to let Futaba get a glimpse at his soft dick. She had been living with him for a while now, but they’d rarely been in the same room. A few times she had thought about saying hello while he was in the shower, but this was a real dick. The image of Ren’s cock took over Futaba’s mind, making her wonder what it was like erect. He was a high school boy, of course he had lewd thoughts. Had he been having them about her? She hadn’t seen him get an erection on the beach.

“Futaro, are you going to go?” asked Ren.

“Right, right,” said Futaba. She lowered her trunks just enough so that her pussy was free, but her ass wasn’t exposed. Placing her fingers on her pussy lips, Futaba began letting her stream out. She could hear her heart beating, every drop of water falling into the bowl taking a long time to roll down the drain. The yellow stream kept flowing. As it finally trickled to a halt, Futaba wasn’t able to shake it out as easily as Ren. She heard the footsteps of men entering the bathroom behind her.

Ren ducked into an empty stall, grabbing a few squares of toilet paper and passing them to Futaba, who wiped her pussy down and threw them in the trash before getting ready to head back outside. Nobody commented on her being in there. She breathed a sigh of relief, her stomach finally feeling at ease, and asked Ren to head back out to the beach. They had a few more hours before they needed to be back at the hotel for dinner.

Walking farther along the beach, until the hotels began to shrink on the horizon, they found a part of the beach with rocky outcroppings, secluded away from the tourists. It had been whispered about as a makeout spot. As Ren and Futaba got closer to the rocks, they saw two of their classmates having vacation sex behind the rocks. Her swimsuit was down at her ankles, as were his trunks. 

They heard moans and squishing sounds, and Futaba briefly got a glimpse of him sliding in and out of her pussy. She felt her nipples erect again, and she was starting to get wet inside her borrowed swim trunks. Looking down, she saw Ren pitching a tent in his own swimsuit. She whispered to him. “What they’re doing. I want to do that too. Nobody can see us, it’s okay.”

“We’re still making everyone think you’re a boy,” said Ren. “And I don’t want to get you pregnant before I return to Le Blanc.”

“What are you suggesting?” asked Futaba.

“We’ll do anal,” said Ren.

“I’ve masturbated pretty frequently, but I’ve only tried it in my butt a few times,” said Futaba. “Be gentle. I want to be able to still sit down.”

Hiding behind the rocks, the waves brushing against their feet, Ren pulled down Futaba’s trunks just enough to expose her asshole. He got on his knees, covering them in sand, and spread apart Futaba’s cheeks to get a better look at her asshole. It was surrounded by fine reddish-orange hairs. He could still smell the garlic from the shrimp coming off it. Yet the smell didn’t bother him. He knew Futaba kept herself clean down there, and started licking around the wrinkles of her anus with loud, sloppy licks.

Futaba grabbed onto the rocks. Ren’s tongue was warm, compared to the chilly sea breeze blowing past her. She leaned in far enough to grab the smooth rocks, but not to touch her nipples against them. Ren’s tongue was making her asshole wet, and the sounds were so lewd that she wanted to moan. Her twitching asshole was spreading pleasurable buzzes across the rest of her body, making her clit erect and spreading up from her belly button to her exposed nipples.

The spicy, bitter taste of Futaba’s ass on his tongue didn’t deter Ren a bit. He kept licking, moving the tip of his tongue further and deeper along Futaba’s butt until he pushed it into her asshole. His tongue licked around the hot insides, coating it in a layer of his saliva. Futaba was sweating so intensely that her glasses were fogging up, turning the ocean before her into a mess of white. She wanted to turn around and look at Ren inside her ass, but was too embarrassed and too turned on to do so.

Ren kept kneading her butt cheeks with his hands, gripping firmly onto her ass. She wasn’t as plush as Makoto, but there was enough there for him to grab. After a few more minutes, Ren popped his tongue out of Futaba’s butt, seeing that it had been lubed up with his saliva. Having his face buried inside her ass cleavage had turned him on immensely. He tugged at his pants, dropping them to reveal his bare, erect cock before Futaba’s eyes.

She had been awed by the glimpse of it in the bathroom, but seeing it erect was even more incredible. With the red glans poking out of his foreskin and his balls, full of semen after not being able to masturbate for hours during the trip, his erection was throbbing hard, looking as stiff and long as Neptune’s spear. It was of sizable length and girth, big enough that Futaba knew she was getting something special. Yet it wouldn’t be too rough on her petite body.

“I can stop any time,” said Ren.

“No, please!” Futaba insisted. “Stick it in my ass!”

Taking hold of her butt cheeks, Ren rubbed his glans against her asshole. He gave a single thrust, and half of his dick slipped past Futaba’s anus, going deep into her bowels. He moved his hands up her body, briefly teasing her belly button before rolling her nipples between his fingers. The pleasure from her nipples made her asshole open up, welcoming Ren inside until he was balls-deep in her butt. He placed his chest against Futaba’s back, giving her a few minutes to adjust to his dick inside her.

“How does it feel?” Ren asked.

“It’s not anything like I was expecting,” said Futaba. “But it’s thick and hot inside my butt. Masturbation never felt this good!”

“I’m going to start moving,” said Ren.

“Go for it,” said Futaba.

He thrust his cock inside her ass, plunging deep into the depths of her bowels before pulling back up. Futaba’s asshole made a lewd sound, a squelching noise that was even louder than the pussy of the girl fucking a few feet away from them. Ren kept his hands firmly on Futaba’s small breasts, covering them and playing with her nipples while he continued moving his hips. Each thrust made their body heat meld together, Futaba getting bolder with her moaning.

Every time his dick thrust into her stomach, she felt her pussy clench up. Only a few people were walking past this part of the beach, and aside from a few looks, nobody told them to stop. Futaba was exposing herself in a way that was even more vulnerable than hacking someone. Yet because she was Futaro Sakura, a young man in a pair of borrowed swim trunks in Hawaii, she had never felt more of a license to let her inner inhibitions free. She cried out over the ocean waves, delighting in the hard piston thrusts of Ren inside her butthole.

Ren was impressed with the tightness of Futaba’s butt. It was warm and hot inside her. Just past her butt crack, he could see her pussy, hidden in his swim trunks. He knew that Futaba’s pussy had been touching against the crotch of his trunks all day. As soon as they got back to the hotel and changed for dinner, he wanted to smell them, to know what Futaba’s pussy was like, for the day when their relationship would be close enough that he could do it there. That their first time was anal was unusual, but the two of them were so into it they didn’t care.

The sun was starting to set. The blue sky changed to a shade of amber orange. Futaba wanted to get back to the hotel and watch it with Ren, but she needed him to pull out of her first. Futaba looked back. “Your dick feels so good!” she said. “Cum inside me already! We need to get back!”

“A few more minutes,” said Ren. He leaned in and kissed Futaba, their tongues overlapping as he kept thrusting inside her ass. Ren moved his hips faster, making Futaba’s ass shout even louder, naughtier sounds. His dick at its limit from watching Futaba walk around topless all day, Ren pushed his dick into her asshole as far as it could go, holding tight to her body. He felt a warmth in his balls, and started pumping loads of hot cum into Futaba’s ass. Futaba let out a cry of orgasm, her ass clenching tight around Ren’s shaft and drawing it even further.

He stayed inside her for as long as he could. When he had gone semi-soft, Ren pulled out and looked at his white cum dripping from Futaba’s butthole. Futaba leaned over, letting him bask in the sight of her topless silhouette and freshly creampied ass against the setting sun. “Do you care if this gets in your swimsuit?” asked Futaba.

“I’ll wash it out,” said Ren. Futaba pulled up her trunks. She felt the warmth of Ren’s cum in her stomach the whole walk back. It was still there when the two of them sat on the bench, watching the sun set over the Hawaiian beach. Futaba held him close, bringing his arm between her breasts. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“I had a good time today,” she said. “Let’s do this again when we get home.”

Ren’s dick perked up at the thought. When Futaba covered up her chest back at the hotel, he felt a twinge of disappointment. Knowing that everyone had seen the boobs of the girl he was interested in, and that she walked back to the hotel with his cum in her ass, turned him on enough to give him something to fantasize about on the plane ride back. When they returned to Le Blanc, Joker and Oracle’s relationship was not the same as it had been before. Behind closed doors, Ren wanted to see more of Futaba topless, and everything below that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm conducting an anonymous survey on my readership. It's short and confidential, so if you can take a few minutes to fill it out, I'd appreciate it. https://forms.gle/zhbSBNgrYxyrrWDn9


End file.
